


How Far I'll Go

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Comatose, Gen, Major Character Injury, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Paralysis, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Unconsciousness, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After a brutal attack leaves Noctis severely wounded and in a coma, Ignis, feeling like he failed to keep his word, vows to get revenge. And that means with any means necessary.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random that I threw together specifically for a later scene that I had a dream about.

_"Ardyn, I've come to make a bargain."_

_The voice of the young tactician causes Ardyn to smile as he turns around slowly facing the younger man. Ignis wasn't sure if the other did it for affect or if he just didn't want to be bothered either way it annoyed Ignis for he is running out of time._

_"A bargain you say. Now tell me, what is it that the king's most trusted advisor could possibly have that I could want." Ardyn asks._

_Ignis walks up to Ardyn with purpose in his stride and once he is close enough to the chancellor he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Ring of the Lucii._

_"This. I have this to offer and if this isn't enough then..." Ignis takes a deep breath through his nose, he holds it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly through his mouth looking Ardyn in the eye "I'll also offer myself to you and accept you as my one true king."_

_Ardyn raises an eyebrow as he looks at Ignis curiously "Is that so?"_

_The Chancellor strides over towards Ignis and circles around him "And here I thought it was dear old Noctis who was your one true king."_

_"He is!"_

_"Then what makes you say that I am. Oh is it perhaps that you need something of mine?"_

_Hearing Ardyn guess correctly causes Ignis to bite his bottom lip and his the gaze he held falters. "Ah, there it is. I should've know. Now what is it that I could possibly have that you need? Surely it's not something easily obtained like a cup of sugar."_

_"I need your help." Ignis says._

_"My help?"_

_"You're a healer. Or you were. But I know you're my only hope. Please, please help me help Noct." Ignis begs. Ardyn raises an eyebrow "And if I decline?" He questions and for a second Ardyn could've sworn he saw a look of fear in Ignis' eyes. "Then I'll beg. And if that doesn't change your mind then I'll offer myself to you. And if that fails then I have no choice but to take it by force." Ignis says._

_Ardyn chuckles a bit "You truly are desperate aren't you."_

_Ignis shakes his head "What else am I to be? I swore an oath to keep Noct safe and..." Ignis bites his bottom lip for the words he needs to say were like vinegar on his tongue. He swallows down the lump of guilt that sticks in his throat "and I will do what I can from here on out."_

_Ardyn hums in thought..._

 


	2. Before The Storm

_**A Half Month Earlier** _

"Hey Noct, stay on your feet!" Shouts Gladiolus as he swings his massive sword into the head of a Magitek solider who had come running up to him with its massive axe swinging madly causing the mechanical man to erupt in a plume of smoke as it cries out eerily and drops to the ground now a heap of scraps. Noctis warps behind the Magitek wielding the banner and jumps up high into the air before switching out his greatsword for a much smaller arm performing his warp strike. Which successfully kills the machine and brings it down to it's knees as it's hold on the banner loosens and the white, red, and gold flag falls silently draping over the one who carried it and part of the field.

"You stay on your feet." Noctis snarks as a smile plays on his lips seeing this makes Gladiolus smile back "Okay Mr. Wise Guy, best two out of three. Who ever can't off more of these guys gets to put up the tent tonight." Gladiolus wagers. Hearing this Noctis' smile turns into a big toothy grin for there was no way he was going to let Gladiolus win this challenge.

"You're on!" Noctis says as he raises his arm "Oh one more thing...you can't use your Armiger." Gladiolus says grinning this makes Noctis look at him with an expression that tells the Shield that the young king has been sabotaged "What why not!?" Noctis cries. "Simple. I can't do it so neither can you." The Shield says as he lifts his massive sword and swings it around as he spins witch the weapon outstretched taking out several mechanical men.

"That has to be like four maybe five MTs right there." Noctis mutters as he watches the oldest continue to fight. Gritting his teeth Noctis summons his Blood Sword and warp strikes another Magitek and another.

As both Shield and king make a game of the sudden mini invasion both Prompto and Ignis were working in unison to take down the heavy machinery that currently was shooting at the ground in front of them making approaching it difficult. 

"Any ideas on how to get close?" Prompto asks looking over to Ignis who is panting softly "Sadly no." Ignis huffs as he adjusts his glasses before stealing a glance over to where the other two were. 

"Hey if you wanna go over to Noct you can. You don't gotta stay with me." Prompto says causing Ignis to look at him "It's not my intention to put you last or make you think that I rather be over there. I was simply making sure that they were okay." Ignis says.

"I know. Just sayin'." Prompto says as he summons his rocket launcher "You're just kind like that. Always thinking of others." Prompto says. Ignis doesn't say anything as he watches Prompto "Anyway, I got an idea. I'm gonna shoot this thing straight on and try an disable the gun on that thing that way you can pierce the top part with your crazy high jump moves. How's that sound?" Prompto asks looking over to the advisor.

"Well it's certainly different from whatever I might've concocted but it's all we got so let's give it a go." Ignis says switching to his lance.

"Okay, stay clear Iggy." 

Ignis steps back behind Prompto.

"Blast off!" Prompto shouts and he sends the small explosive towards the massive machine making direct contact with the front of the giant weapon. Making the nozzle collapse with a loud  _whrrrr_ and click as smoke bellows out of the opening and the puncture that Prompto inflicted on to it.

"Alright you're up Iggy." Prompto says nodding to the second oldest and Ignis nods back as he grips his weapon and charges forward getting ready to follow through with the plan Prompto had set in place. Ignis bends his knees and leaps up unaware of the hidden danger on the other side of the half collapsed machine.

Prompto sends the launcher away as he watched as Ignis carries out his part. He was going to praise Ignis when something catches his eye. A dark shape materialize from a dark mass on the ground before moving along the space behind the half fallen machine. It looked to be the size of a small child but the gun men was unsure as he watches this thing move slowly at first and with no warning it leaps up onto the machine landing behind the advisor.

"Ignis behind you, watch out!" Shouts Prompto as he summons his Rapidus SMG and takes aim at the shrouded figure firing a few rounds at them.

Ignis having heard the shout spins around only to come face to face with the figure Prompto warned him about. The other being stares down the bespectacled man before bringing forth a weapon brandishing it just in time to reflect the bullet back. The long thick bullet hits the enemy's weapon which turns black and glows brightly for a second before those same bullets are fired back at Ignis. A pained cry rips from the advisors' throat as the bullets embed themselves into his shoulder and left arm.

"Iggy!" Prompto shouts as he switches to his Quicksilver and fires off his Starshell illuminating the dark battlefield in a bright light.

The shout and the bright light catches the attention of Noctis and Gladiolus who turn just in time to see the small figure cut down Ignis causing him to stumble backwards and fall from the top of the machine.

"Ignis!" Cries Noctis his voice laced with fear and desperation as he warps over to where his brother and friend are. Noctis materializes just in time to break Ignis' fall, the king lands on the ground sitting on his knees with Ignis' upper half cradled against his chest. 

Ignis lays writhes in agony his fingers claw into the dirt as he whimpers weakly. Looking him over Noctis can see the bullet holes in Ignis' arm and over his shoulder the material of his shirt was shredded telling the king he had been hit there too. This didn't concern the dark haired boy, as cruel as it sounds, but its not the first time one of them has been shot by Prompto. The blonde never intentionally shot his friends it was always on accident or fault of them when they would stumble in the line of fire.

But no, what really was concerning the other is the gaping wound on Ignis' belly. With every breath blood spills from the wound and the wild look in Ignis' eyes tells the others that he's going into shock. 

"Noct, I'm so sorry I didn't know the monster was going to use my attack on him. I'm sorry." Prompto apologizes.

"Its not your fault. You didn't now." Noctis says sounding distracted as he summons the first aid kit "Gladio a little help here." Noctis shouts as he sits Ignis up who groans miserably. 

"Prompto, help me wrap up wound." Noctis orders giving his friend a gentle look which tells the gunmen that Noctis wasn't mad at him.

"Okay. Should we use a potion?" Prompto asks.

Ignis opens his mouth to advise against the idea but his words come out as a garbled moan.

"Nah, that's a bad idea. We use a potion it'll heal both his stomach and bullet wounds." Gladiolus explains as he rips Ignis' shirt apart with ease.

"And that's a bad idea why?" Prompto asks "People live with bullets stuck inside them." Prompto pauses before realizing how that sounds "I mean, I just don't want Iggy to lose to much blood or worse..." he adds.

"I know what you're saying but if we use a potion the bullet in his shoulder might move or be held in a way that could make him lose use of his arm." Noctis explains as he tightly wraps gauze around Ignis' belly. 

Prompto nods as he looks at Ignis who squeezes his eyes shut "We were foolish...." Ignis pauses to pant a bit through the pain "to assume that this hunt would've been easy." He grunts.

"It was easy."  Noctis says as he places a hand on Ignis' forehead which was hot to the touch.

"Yeah, until the Empire came along dropping off their MTs." Prompto complains as he watches Noctis use his ice magic on Ignis to cool him off.

"That was the hard part? What about the hoard of daemons that followed afterward?" questions Gladiolus as he gently scoops up Ignis when Noctis motions for him to grab him.

Ignis only groans as he sags against Gladiolus' chest.

"So no camping tonight?" Prompto questions, the blonde already knows the answer but he wanted to hear it.

"You seriously think we're going to go camping with Ignis like this?" Noctis questions as he follows the others to the car.

"Lestallum is just up the road. We'll stay there for the night and maybe a couple of days depending on how Iggy's feeling." the Shield says as he reaches the Regalia and opens the door easing Ignis into the backseat.

"Ooh nice." Prompto says climbing into the passenger side.

"Glad you're finding joy in my time of pain." Ignis mumbles weakly.

"No I- I didn't mean it like that." Prompto mumbles.

Gladiolus shakes his head as he climbs into the driver seat as Noctis takes the backseat and gently pulls Ignis against him allowing him to rest a bit a more comfortably. 

"Now you done it Prompto." Gladiolus jokes as he pulls onto the road.

"I really didn't mean it like that honest."

"Sure you didn't."

"Noooooct honest!"

"I don't believe you."

"Dude!"

"Nope."

"Ca-Can we please focus on getting to the motel."

"We'll be there soon just sit tight."

 

The hour is late when the brothers finally arrive in Lestallum, Gladiolus pulls over parking against the sidewalk along the row of apartments. "Alright the hotel is just a short walk from here. I tried getting as close as possible." Gladiolus says powering off the car's engine. Gladiolus looks towards the backseats where he can see Ignis and Noctis both asleep. From where he is sitting he can see the remnants of Noctis' ice magic on Ignis' belly. The Shield smiles a bit before reaching over to hit Noctis on the knee "C'mon time to get up princess. We gotta get Ignis inside." The oldest explains as he climbs out of the car.

Noctis yawns and stretches a bit trying to wake up a bit more. Rubbing his eye before looking over to Ignis who lays completely motionless save for the occasional twitch of his thin eyebrows.

"Is he okay?" Noctis asks.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Smart on your part to slow his bleeding using ice magic." Praises the Shield. "But we're not done yet, we gotta get him upstairs and get these bullets out of him and then we can use a potion." Gladius says as he opens the car door and goes to  scoops Ignis up who is starting to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" Ignis asks his eyelids barely open.

"Yeah. We're here." Gladiolus says as he loops an arm around Ignis' shoulders, seeing Gladiolus getting Ignis ready to be moved Prompto climbs out of the car "I'll see if they got a room open." The gunmen says heading off to the hotel.

"I'll go with him and get the bed ready." Noctis says climbing out of the Regalia.

"Noct once you guys get the room warm up some water in a pot. Don't make it boiling but just hot enough to take a bath." Gladiolus instructs making the king nod as he follows after his friend.

"Come on. I'll help you walk." Gladiolus says easing the advisor up to his feet. Standing up and feeling his full weight causes Ignis to grimace as a small groan of discomfort leaves the second oldest.

"Can you walk? Does it hurt?" Gladiolus asks. Ignis shakes his head as a small grunt escapes him "I'll be fine. The trek shouldn't be terribly painful for me." Ignis says softly. "If you say so...but you'll let me know if it becomes to much for you." Gladiolus says as he closes the car door and locks the vehicle.

"We'll go slow." He says as he and Ignis moves towards the Leville. 

Ignis squeezes his eyes shut as a pant leaves him. They barely made any progress in their walk yet the small and simple task was proving to be a challenge for the polymath.

"So about tonights dinner..." Ignis starts to say hoping a conversation will distract him from the pain he's feeling "Maybe we can ha-" Ignis is cut off by a sharp laugh from Gladiolus "Yeah that ain't happening. We get in here and taken care of we'll have Noct and Prompto fetch somethin'. You need to rest. Worry about yourself for once." Gladiolus says.

"Easier said than done."

"Not really. Let's start by thinking of something good to eat, we'll have whatever you want." Gladiolus says adjusting his hold on Ignis "What could you go for?" He asks.

Ignis is silent for a moment "Well, I did enjoy those spicy skewers the last time we were here. I wouldn't mind having those for dinner." He says already he can taste the sweet and spicy sesame meat making his mouth water and belly growl.

"Well I'll have them pick it for you. Heck I might just go down myself and grab some Cup Noodles to go with em." Gladiolus says as they walk up the steps and into the hotel.

Inside they are met by Prompto who looks relieved to see them "Hey guys i got us the first room at the top of the stairs. I didn't want Iggy to hafta walk a lot." Prompto explains.

Ignis smiles a bit "Kind of you." He says as Gladiolus leads him to the long red staircase. "Ready when you are." Gladiolus says looking over to Ignis, the advisor takes a deep breath and nods "We're here there's no use in giving up now." He says placing one foot one the steps.

"That's our Iggy. Take it easy now." Gladiolus says as Prompto follows slowly behind Ignis to catch him in case he falls.

Meanwhile, has just finished heating the water when Gladiolus and the others walk into the room "Hey I got the water ready." Noctis says stepping into the living slash bedroom. "Great." Gladiolus says looking over at him as he help Ignis settle into the motel room.

Ignis lays back into the propped up pillows and closes his eyes. He's in pain but at the same time he didn't want to become a bigger burden than what he all ready feels like.

"So uh. I know its late but you guy want us to go grab something to eat?" Prompto aska as sits down on the small couch. "Yeah, just grab a bunch of those skewers. We all agreed they were tasty." Gladiolus says making his way to the kitchen.

Noctis nods along with Prompto and the two  head out of the room leaving the older ones alone.

."Alright, lets get these bullets out of you." Gladiolus says as he returns from the small kitchen carrying a glass of water which he sits on the stand before he summons the medical kit. Ignis pants a bit for he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Opening the medical kit Gladiolus takes out the needed tools and sets to work by first pulling out a decent sized needle and sticks it in Ignis' arm "Alright lets give the liodcaine a sec to work." Gladiolus says as he grabs out a pair of curved hemostatic forceps and begins to disinfect them.

"So Iggy. What attacked you? It looked like a tonberry from where we were standing." The Shield says making Ignis sigh "It looked like one." Ignis pauses "However, it looked different. The skin was black and it looked like it had horns too." Ignis explains.

Gladiolus looks at him in a quizzical manner "Weird." He says "Maybe its a new breed of tonberry." He says as he faces Ignis "How's your arm feeling?" 

"Numb." Ignis laughs a bit.

"Good." Gladiolus says smiling "Can't wait to get you back at one hundred percent." He says as he grabs up the hemostatic forceps "Tell me when you're ready." Gladiolus says.

"I'm alright." Ignis says closing his eyes preparing for the extraction of the bullets. Gladiolus nods as he picks up Ignis' arm which laid on his chest and begins to remove the several bullets that are embedded in his friend. 

As Gladiolus works on Ignis, both Noctis and Prompto roam the streets of the lively town looking for the vendor that they had tried the skewers from since they last visited. "He was the guy at the front right? Near the Cup Noodle Mobile." Prompto questions.

"Eeh don't call it that." Noctis says looking around "But yeah, he was that scrawny mousey looking guy." The king says.

"Oh...ooooooh! Wait he was that nasally sounding guy." Prompto pipes with realization as he snaps his fingers.

"Yeah...but this is his shop but where is he?" Noctis asks.

"Lets ask this guy he might know." Prompto says gesturing to the man working the stand.

"Yeah." The king says stepping up to the vendor "Exscuse me but can you tell me about the vendor who works here? Is he still here or did he move his stand?" The king asks.

"You mean used to work here. Thing is the guy who used to work here got himself killed by some of those Magitek. Happen so suddenly too, he was out just gathering some ingredients when it happen." The new vendor says.

Both Prompto and Noctis look at one another "Oh. That's...." Noctis trails off rubbing the back of his head as he lets out a heavy sigh.

"But don't worry. He was my uncle so he taught me the recipe so the taste should be the same." The vendor says.

Prompto frowns a bit he wasn't to sure how to feel about this news nor the way the vendor was so casual about his uncle's death. 

"So would you guys like some?" The vendor asks holding up a skewer.

 

Gladiolus passes Ignis a Hi-Exlir and helps the other gently crush it causing the green energy to wash over the exhausted tactician. "All right just relax a bit, Noct and Prompto should be back soon." Gladiolus says as he adjusts the pillows so Ignis could lay down comfortably.

Ignis nods as he settles down closing his eyes. "I hope Noct and Prompto are all right." Ignis says as he rubs his stomach a bit. "They're okay." Gladiolus says.

As if proving the Shield correct, he and Ignis can hear Noctis and Prompto outside the door before they saw them.

"Dude Noct, I'm telling you that guy did something to his uncle. No one acts so nonchalant about a murdered family member. We didn't act that way. I wouldn't act that way if something happen to you and you know you wouldn't act like that if something to one of us. Heck, Gladio bawled for about two weeks when his moogle died. And that was a moogle! A moogle!"

"To be fair they don't live long." Noctis says as he opens the door and allows Prompto to walk in first before following in after his friend and closes the door.

"What's with all the commotion?" Gladiolus asks watching as the two settle in "Prompto thinks the old skewer guy was murdered." 

"Why does he think that?" Gladiolus questions looking over to the gunmen who had set the bag down he was carrying.

"I don't know..." the king says shrugging gasp Prompto to make a choking sound of shock "Whaddya mean you don't know!? The guy sounded way to calm about his dead uncle." Prompto cries.

"Perhaps he's come to terms with his uncle's passing." Ignis suggests.

"Or that's what he wants you to think." Prompto says.

Gladiolus rolls his eyes "Anyway, what did you bring us? You got the skewers right?" 

"Yeah, the guy says they should taste the same." Noctis says as he brings the to-go box over to the bed containing the fried skewered meats.

"We also got a case of soda." Prompto adds as he opens the case and pulls out four cans of sodas. "So how are you feeling Specs?" Noctis asks as he takes out a small cardboard tray and places five skewers on it holding it out to Ignis. 

"Thank you." Ignis says as he pushes himself up into a sitting position and takes the tray and then the drink Prompto offers.

"So after we rest up here...we move onto the Hunters HQ to drop off the bounty?" Prompto asks. 

"That's the plan." Ignis says after swallowing down a mouthful of dinner "Though I apologize for derailing our mission." Ignis says with an apologetic look on his face. 

"Don't sweat it." Gladiolus says picking up another stick of meats  "Besides the kids like the of a break." The Shield says as he opens the can of soda and drinks from it.

"Eh the break is a nice bonus. Though its hard to relax knowing you're hurt." Noctis says sitting down on the couch a cross from Prompto who sits nexts to the television.

"Hmm. I feel the same." Ignis says watching as Prompto turns on the TV. 

Gladiolus laughs a bit as he takes another bite of the skewer "Come on. Let's eat this before it gets cold."


	3. Rumors

The sun has only begin to slowly climb up peeking above the horizon when Noctis stirs waking just enough to be slightly aware of his surroundings. He can feel Ignis shifting next to him bit before he settles down with a sleepy sigh leaving him which tickles Noctis' neck.

The king stretches a bit before reaching for the nightstand where his phone lays charging. Noctis' hand fumbles over the top of the stand blindly searching for the cellphone.

His hand bumps against it several times before he sloppily grabs it and brings it down to his eye level and squints at the time on the bright screen.

_6:30 AM_

Noctis sighs in defeat for he is trying to figure out why he woke up so early. The last few times he can remember getting up this early were way back when he was a small boy getting up to watch cartoons on saturday, getting up for school, and when he had that part time job. The job was okay mostly because he was able to come and go as he pleased but because of Ignis he made sure to show up everyday and on time. 

Noctis sighs once more he wanted to go back to sleep but he found it hard to do now that he is awake. He feels Ignis move next to him a bit followed by a nearly inaudible yawn "Morning Noct." he hears Ignis mumble "Morning." Noctis rumbles back softly.

"You're up awfully early, can't sleep?" Ignis asks as he sits up and grabs his glasses from the nightstand. 

"Sort of. I'm just restless...I guess." Noctis says looking over to his brother "You always get up at this hour?" He asks

"Yes and no." Ignis says stretching a bit before wincing a bit "I need to go to the loo is all." Ignis says as he pushes himself to his feet "Have you gone yet? I'd hate to keep you waiting if you need to go."  

Noctis shakes his head "Nah, I'm alright. Go ahead and go...I'm still trying to wake up." Noctis says as he sits up with his eyes closed.

Ignis nods "Well I'll be out soon." He says as he heads into the bathroom leaving Noctis to collapse back into the mattress with a yawn. He picks his phone up and unlocks it and opens the news app he had installed. Staring lazily he scrolls through the feed reading the titles that were displayed in white font under the image. 

Nothing really jumps out at him as interesting not until he reaches the bottom where an article snippet read  _'Unnamed murderer strikes again. Family of four found dead in home'._

Noctis wasn't too keen on stuff like this but out of all the feed he has glanced over this was by far the most interesting.

"It can't hurt to see what this is talking about." He says clicking on the article. The prince is greeted with a picture of a house with yellow caution tape tied around the fence and dotting the yard are small yellow numbered cards.

_"As if things couldn't get worse for this small town, the people of Duscae are grieving once again. Late last night Duscae police received a disturbance call from neighbors and upon arriving at the house found the bodies of a family four dying. The family had been taken to the hospital where they all later died from their injuries. Duscae police are questioning friends, family, and neighbors but at the time being authorities believe that this is the work of the serial killer who has surfaced late last week and has yet to be caught."_

"Wait what!?" Noctis cries sitting up "They haven't caught him!?"

He hears the toilet flush followed by the sound of the faucet running for a minute or two before Ignis emerges "Is everything alright Noct?" He asks concern lacing his voice.

"This." Noctis says climbing out of bed and handing Ignis his phone "There's some crazy person going around killing people." The King says making his way to the bathroom "I've read about this...but I'll tell you more when you return." Ignis says as he crosses towards the dresser next to the bed he had slept in and Noctis disappears into the bathroom.

Ignis pulls out his clothes and begins to dress before quietly exiting the room to fetch the newspaper and the canister of ebony coffee grinds from the Regalia. On his way out Ignis hears the hotel staff chatting nervously amongst each other "I heard the killer is a girl people just think it's a guy." One of the bell hops say.

"I heard it's an escaped convict from that big precision off the coast of Niflheim." A clerk says.

"Well I heard it's a Magitek Solider with a mind of its own going around getting revenge." 

"Well I heard it's some kid going around doing all this." 

"What?"

"Seriously."

"I swear to the Six."

"What like Jeff the Killer is out and about?"

"Reading to many creepypastas?"

"That's dumbest thing I ever heard."

"And the Magitek thing isn't?"

"Guys. I just got word that it's the Villager. He's the murderer causing his axe to commit the crimes." 

All of the staff, except for the one who mentioned it being a kid, laughs. Ignis exits the motel and heads down the steps as a strange feeling of surrealism washes over him. This moment as he walks through the already bustling town of cheery folk seemingly unaware of the danger that they all could fall victim too seemingly unaffected them. Reminding Ignis of Clock Town from Majora's Mask with how the citizens denied the impending doom.

Now Ignis doesn't believe that they are denying that they are in danger but it feels like the people here are throwing caution to the wind. He half expected the townsfolk here to be more on alert knowing that there is a killer on the loose.

Ignis looks up and down the street making sure it is safe to cross and steps off the curb crossing the street to the small store. He makes his way to the front of the store and grabs a newspaper from the stand. He rolls it and sticks it under his arm as he heads into the store. 

Ignis is greeted by the store keeper who waves hello to him in which Ignis waves back before turning his attention to shopping. He looks along the shelf for sugar, creamer, and the energy drink that both Noctis and Prompto likes.

As he shops the cashier turns the volume up on the radio stationed near the fan on the counter. The reporters were talking about the recent murders that surfaced.

"Have you heard of the recent events? Ya'know the murders that's been happening." The cashier asks.

"Indeed." Ignis says picking up a small bag of sugar "Its quite scary don't you agree?" Ignis says as he selects a creamer. The cashier nods "Yeah. It is...it makes the world feel a little dangerous though." The cashier says "Ever since the incident I feel uneasy being alone."

Ignis nods slightly "I feel the same. But we mustn't allow it to blind us. We stay on high alert now more than ever." Ignis says as he approaches the counter and places the items down he has picked up.

"You're right." The cashier says as he rings up the items and sticks them in a bag.

"The most we can do is hope that this fiend is caught soon." Ignis says as he pays for the items he's bought and takes the bag.

"Well be safe out there, I often see you and your friends passing through here so you must be on the road a lot and I just want you all to be safe." The cashier says.

"Same to you." Ignis says with a smile before leaving the store. As he heads to the Regalia to gather the canister of ebony grinds the young advisor couldn't help but feel uneasy which put the young man on high alert. Knowing that there is a killer on the loose Ignis knows that it is now more than ever to keep Noctis close and safe. Which means, much to everyone's displeasure, means that they will need a strict schedule and a curfew and camping is definitely out of the question and eating out at least for dinner is out of the question as well. Which means they will need to go shopping for ingredients for meals he can cook up once they arrive at the motels.

"This is going to be bothersome...no telling how the others will react to this plan." Ignis mumbles before letting out a heavy sigh.

When the polymath returns he finds that Gladiolus is now awake and Prompto still tucked in sleeping soundly. The oldest of the group sits tying his boots "Hey. Welcome back." Gladiolus says with a nod "Morning." Ignis says "Ah. Are you headed out?" He adds.

Gladiolus nods picking up on the caution in  his friend's voice "Yeah, something wrong?" He asks earning a head shake from Ignis "It's a matter I'd feel much better with if we discussed it over breakfast." Ignis says as he sets the bag he's holding in the kitchen and begins to ready a pot of coffee.

Gladiolus nods as he stands up "Just be careful out there. And if something seems off please return quickly." Ignis urges.

Gladiolus nods and heads out.

 

"You order will be out soon." The waitress says as she collects the menus and heads off to deliver the ticket. Watching the waitress leave Gladiolus turns his attention to Ignis who is watching the news on the television which hangs on the wall.

"So... what is it you wanted to talk about? You sounded upset." Gladiolus says around his mug of coffee drinking from it.

Ignis nods clearing his throat "Yes. About that." He pulls out the folded newspaper that rested on the inside of his blazer "Now I'm sure you all heard talk around the town of the murders that has surfaced." Ignis says.

Noctis nods.

"Is that why you wanted me to be careful?"

"Wait what, here's a murderer out there!?" Cries Prompto as he looks at the newspaper.

Ignis gestures to the paper "Proof is in the papers." He says as he grabs the can of Ebony he is drinking.

The other three look at the big bold headlines  _ **'Unnamed murderer strikes again, family of four found dead'**_.

"Who were the first victims?" Noctis asks looking towards Ignis who sighs "It was another family of four." Ignis says "There had been two other murders before that and the victims has been families of four." 

The others say nothing as they sit in an uneasy silence birth from the news. Ignis doesn't say anything as he drinks a bit more coffee before setting the can down "Seeing how this man or women is going around killing those in groups of four we must take precaution." Ignis says pushing up his glasses. "I have devised a plan however I fear that it may not be one easily agreed with, but rest assured that its one that if followed will keep us safe." Ignis adds.

Gladiolus snorts shaking his head "Well I honestly think we're pass the point of complaining."

"Yeah we'll agree to whatever." Prompto adds.

Nodding Ignis looks towards his friends "Given whats transpired I think it's best if limited our time outside, at least when it comes to the daylight hours. We can still preform hunts and the like but ones that require us to venture in the night hours we shall not do." Ignis says.

He pauses wanting to see if there will be protest but there is none "I also suggest that if we eat out we don't do it for dinner, I'll feel better if I make dinner or if we do eat out for dinner we do it early. As for camping we just shouldn't do it, we'll be an easy target out in the open. We should instead stay in a motel. We stay in one motel three days each before switching to another, which should throw off anyone that is following us." Ignis suggests.

"These plans are..." he pauses "I understand that these plans aren't exactly what we want to do but its what we must do." Ignis says looking towards his friends searching for any sign that they may disagree with what he set forth. 

"So like we're under a curfew now?" Prompto asks curiously.

"Just until they catch the perpetrator." Ignis says.

"We understand. Though I will miss camping." Gladiolus says.

"Hopefully it won't be too long." Noctis says "Though I don't mind too much, we get to sleep in soft beds for a while."

"Soft soft soft beds." Prompto sings happily.

"Don't get used to it." Gladiolus says smirking as their food is brought to them.

"Too late." Ignis jokes.

 

_'The authorities are still investing the recent murders that has Duscae and Leide shaken up.'_

"Leide too?" Whispers Prompto.

_'Now we'll have a word from the police on the recent events plaguing our peaceful towns.'_

The brothers can hear a brief exchange followed by the sound of the wind beating against the microphone fills the speakers of the Regalia before a man's voice is heard.

_'Yes. My task force and I are fully aware of the concerns of the people. Rest assured that we will work nonstop on the situation at hand, we are also working with Dave and the hunters on recovering bodies that has fallen victim of this heartless killer. We won't stop until he is brought to justice, I won't allow this maniac to instill fear and chaos in the heart of my home...our home.'_

_'Dave.'_

_'Hmmm...yes, my Hunters and I goin' be increasing our patrols. We usually just keep tabs on them daemons and vermin that roam during day hours. We want you listening to do your part in this too. Feel free to report anythin' suspicious.'_

With that the regular news feed return with talks of an upcoming event that will be held in celebration of Noctis' and Lunafreya's wedding yet none of the boys seemed to care about it with the given news they just heard.

"So they have the Hunters joining in on this too." Gladiolus says.

"It appears so." Ignis adds as he turns onto a new road.

"They kept calling the killer a guy, what if its a girl?" Prompto asks.

"Why would it be a girl?" Noctis questions.

"What think girls aren't capable of murder?" Gladiolus teases.

"What no. Uh...what I meant was...I think Iggy mentioned something about guys being the more likely culprits." The king explains.

"Indeed. It's true. Comparing men to women the crime rate is considerably higher. You see I found this out when I was first learning to help out with the rules and laws of the kingdom. What I found out is that men are the ones usually the ones to carry out heinous crimes. Now that's not to say women aren't capable of the acts as well for there a great many number of infamous murderous women. But given the numbers stand like this, for example lets say we have a case of nineteen thousand crimes. Out of those nineteen thousand only seven hundred and seventy-eight will be women. That's only an example but the numbers are close in a statistics sense." Ignis explains.

"Geez...men are savages." Prompto says visibly cringing.

"Glad you ain't one?" Jokes Gladiolus earning him a glare from the gunmen.

"So amongst the four of us who do you think the one to commit a crime is?" Prompto asks before looking towards Ignis causing the polymath to look at him.

No one says anything but Ignis can feel eyes on him getting him to look up into the rearview mirror only to see Noctis and Gladiolus staring at him as well.

"Oh come now."

They keep staring.

"You three can't be serious."

They continue to stare.

"Why I never!"

"But you have." Noctis says "Remember those thugs you mauled." 

"Oh I remember that! You got mad at us for not studying and goofing off." Prompto says snapping his fingers "Though to be fair they started it."

"Thank you Prompto." Ignis says.

"Buuuut you're still the one to do something. You're accent isn't helping either." Prompto says.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Oh come on all villains have your accent."

"They do not. Name one."

"Scar, Loki, that tiger from the Jungle Book, Hannibal, Snape..." Prompto lists "Waaaait hold on, Snape wasn't a villain." Gladiolus starts "You even read the books!?"

"Eeeeh...." Prompto squeaks "Kinda."

"What do you mean you kinda read the books!? How do you kinda read a book either you read it or you don't." The Shield presses.

"I mean I started it...but I never finished it." Prompto says.

"Which one was it?"

"The fourth book."

"Prompto!"

The two of them continue to banter with one another as Ignis drives who is more or less happy to have the attention off of him. He looks at the time displayed on the dashboard and nods "Here's the plan. We drop off the hunt we acquired yesterday and collect our reward. Afterward we can either stay at the HQ's camper or make for the nearest motel as soon as he get paid." Ignis says.

"What time is it now?" Gladiolus asks.

"It's four right now." Ignis says reaching for his can of Ebony.

"Hmmm." 

"Won't it be like seven or nine when we get there to the HQ?" Noctis asks.

"I don't know the exact time but it will be nearly dark by the time we pull up." Ignis says.

"Hmm...I say we just go to the motel and continue tomorrow." Prompto suggests "They'll understand if its delayed, the hunt drop off I mean."

"Agreed." Ignis says "So which motel is closet to us?" 

"Three Z's Motel in Taelpar." Noctis says looking at his phone.

"Then we'll head there."

With that Ignis steps on the gas and the Regalia roars as she speeds down the road.

 

The Regalia pulls up against the fueling station, her windshield wipers going up and down rhythmically as they slash at the angry fat drops falling from the sky.

"Even the gods wish for us to not be out in the open." Ignis says as he squints against the rain and bright lights.

"As long as we aren't camping in the rain I'll for it." Noctis says smiling.

"We're not camping at all." Grumbles Gladiolus.

"I'll go get us a room." Prompto says as he heads for the lady at the front.

"How about I prepare us all cups of Cup Noodle?" Ignis says wanting to brighten Gladiolus' mood which works when he sees the oldest light up "I'll even boil some shrimp, scramble some eggs, and brown some meat in case we want to add to it." 

"I'll get the ice chest." Gladiolus pipes happily as he moves towards the Regalia.

Ignis smiles a bit knowing how hard it must be on Gladiolus with not being able to do something he enjoys but Ignis is happy to know that he can still make his friend happy by doing a small gesture like this.

After all this isn't forever.


End file.
